1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a bunch winding processing apparatus for processing a bunch winding yarn on a paper tube end of a package.
2. Prior Art
In a filament yarn take-up machine, yarn obtained by continuous spinning is taken up and a full-loaded package is fed to a desired step or is shipped as product.
A slit is formed in an end portion of a paper tube and a yarn end is retained in the slit, followed by bunch winding and subsequent regular winding through a nip point, to obtain a full-loaded package.
In the case where take-up packages are used successively in such a manner that a winding terminal end of a preceding package and a winding start end of a succeeding package are tied together, it is necessary to process such winding terminal end and start end.
In Japanese Utility Model Laid Open No. 37169/90 the applicant in the present case proposed a device which a predetermined length of bunch winding yarn adjacent a winding start end is allowed to remain, while another length of bunch winding yarn more closely adjacent the nip point is unwound.
In such proposed device, a roller is contacted with a yarn layer of bunch winding and is rotated to loosen the bunch winding and thereby unwind and draw it out, thereafter the yarn is allowed to remain a predetermined length from a nip point, while the other yarn portion is unwound, and the yarn allowed to remain is again wound round a paper tube.
According to the above method, however, since the yarn is once pulled out up to the nip point with the roller and then wound again onto a paper tube, the yarn quality is deteriorated particularly in the case of yarn for clothing or yarn of fine denier, for example, the yarn is stretched out.